1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preventing and eradicating plant disease caused by bacterial infection and, more particularly, it relates to a plant disease prevention and eradication method which comprises applying a composition containing, as an effective component, a 4(1H)-oxo-3-quinolinecarboxylic acid derivative.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, many new organic synthetic fungicides have been discovered as plant disease preventing agents and they have largely contributed to an increased production of foods. However, although they are effective for diseases caused by fungi, they are ineffective for bacterially caused diseases. Except for a few antibiotics (e.g., streptomycin, novobiocin, chloramphenicol, etc.) which have a narrow applicable range, chemical compositions exhibiting specific activities to bacterially caused plant diseases have not yet been developed.